


Rooftop

by hollyharley



Series: Holly's Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Penny Parker - Freeform, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyharley/pseuds/hollyharley
Summary: MJ and Penny Parker go to a protest, and it ends badly.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Holly's Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> CW: police brutality, racism mention, violence
> 
> Febuwhump Prompt #3: Imprisonment

MJ recorded it on her phone. "Proof," she said.

There were screams in the crowd as cops pushed forward, keeping protestors away from the courthouse. As soon as they'd seen it getting bad, Penny and MJ had fled. Penny was strong enough to pull them up a building, and from the rooftop, they watched. Others weren't that lucky. They were peppersprayed. Beaten. Penny couldn't take it anymore when saw a woman old enough to be a grandmother hit with a baton despite already being on her knees, but before she could jump into the crowd, MJ grabbed her wrist.

"You can't go."

"I need to," Penny spat. "Look what they're doing!"

"You can't," MJ hissed. She stopped recording. "You don't have your suit, and what the fuck do you think the cops'll do if you go anyways? They'll shoot you."

MJ was the first to stand up when something was unjust, so if she was telling Penny not to go, it was serious.

She didn't have her suit, and that meant she was vulnerable. She couldn't reveal herself to these people, which meant she couldn't save them. It was twisted. How could she call herself a superhero when without her suit, she wasn't worth anything? 

The one day Tony was fixing her suit. The _one_ fucking day.

"I have to do something, MJ. Anything." She had come here to protest- for justice. Not to let unjustice happen right in front of her. Later, she would speak out about it. All the protestors, including her, had been doing was protesting the 30 year sentence given to a local black boy. There had been little evidence. It had been peaceful. They had a right to be there. They had a right to protest without the cops acting like they were goddamn lawless criminals about to blow something up. But now, she was stuck. 

"We can't go," MJ whispered. Penny noticed MJ was recording again, with shaking hands. "There's nothing we can do."

They spent hours there. Protestors were cuffed, and the cops started sending them off. Penny and MJ refused to leave until it was over.

They couldn't save anyone today. All they could do was watch. And remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized if Peter is a girl then it can be gay uwu


End file.
